What You Find In a Forest
by Ethaile
Summary: After getting lost in a forest, King Phineas is given a challlenge. He has three days to find an answer to one question. Things are easier said than done. First multichaptered fic! Title will change if I ever get a better idea.
1. Part I

I'm back! Here's another thing written by me. This is AU, my first one at that, my first one with a character created by me, and also my first one with more than one chapter. Here's part 1. The parts are awfully short, I know. At least it's something.

* * *

King Phineas was lost. He was in a strange forest, alone. Even if he was miles away from Castle Town, he was still surprised that he did not recognize the landscape. No birds sang here, and the air was suddenly still and cold.

Phineas spoke softly to his horse, Midnight. The animal was anxious. They rode forward together, slowly and carefully. Phineas looked around and all he could see were the dark pine trees.

The king arrived at a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pond, with mist rising from the water. Suddenly Phineas saw another man on horseback observing him from the other side of the pond.

The man was dressed in black armor, and he sat on a fine black horse. He rode forward into the middle of the pond towards the King.

"Phineas! Phineas, son of Sigmund, I challenge you to fight! I want your crown. Come here and defend it-if you dare!"

The king didn't have his sword with him. He had left it back at the castle. He felt vulnerable and weak. Phineas now knew that the place he was in was an evil place, and that his adversary was not an ordinary enemy.

The Black Knight raised his lance, and rode closer to Phineas...


	2. Part II

Okay, time for part 2. I hope you're still there! Anyways, here it is.

* * *

The Black Knight's lance was pointing at the king's heart. But when he was only a dozen feet away, he stopped. "No, I will not kill you. What satisfaction is there in such an easy victory? I'll give you one chance to save your life-and your kingdom. You must return here in three days with the answer to this question: What is it that women desire most? If you can tell me that, you're a free man. If you cannot, you must die, and I shall rule all Hyrule!" And before the king could say a word, the Black Knight disappeared into the mist.

On his way back home from the forest, King Phineas thought of the riddle. What was it that every woman desired most? He stopped and asked all the women that he met. He asked them what they wanted most, and every woman gave him a different answer. At the court in Hyrule Castle, it was the same: some of the fine ladies said "beauty", some said "wealth", some wanted power, and an old lady wished for a young husband. But they couldn't agree.

Phineas didn't sleep that night. He knew that without a miracle, his life was over and the kingdom would go to the Black Knight. But King Phineas was a man of honor, so after three days he rode from Hyrule Castle.

Near the borders of the forest, Phineas heard a young woman call his name. He stopped his horse, and walked back a few steps. In front of him, sitting by an old oak tree, was a woman in a red dress. She looked up at him, and Phineas's face went as white as snow...


	3. Part III

Part three is now done. Hope you like it!

* * *

A few feet from Phineas there was a woman. Well, at least he thought it was a woman, because it had the voice of a woman. She was the most hideous creature on earth. Her nose was like a pig's snout, her teeth were crooked and black, she had only one eye, and her head was full of spots, with a few strands of white, grimy hair. Phineas stared at her in revulsion. The woman's body was bent and twisted. Her fingers, with seven golden rings, were thin and twisted like tree roots. She was a monster, a hideous monster.

"My lord, King Phineas", she said in a sugary sweet voice, "Why are you so glum?"

Phineas could not tell her the truth. Instead, he told the ugly witch about his encounter with the Black Knight and about the question that he must answer.

The ugly witch laughed:

"I can answer your question. But if I do, you must promise to give me one wish."

"Madam, you have my word as a man of honor", answered the King. "You may ask anything of me."

She whispered a few words in his ear. Instantly, Phineas knew that the Black Knight's challenge was no longer a problem. He stood up, and his heart was suddenly lighter.

"And now...for my side of the bargain", said the old witch. "I wish-I wish that you give me one of your Knights to be my husband."

Phineas could not believe his ears. Should one of his knights marry this abhorrent witch from Hell? But before Phineas could open his mouth to say something, the old witch said:

"I believe a king always keeps his promise."

"You're right, madam. I will return here tomorrow with a husband for you."

Phineas rode on through the woods, until he came to the pond where the Black Knight was waiting...

* * *

This is already halfway done. It's going to have six parts in total. The parts are short, I know. I'll probably upload the rest tomorrow.


	4. Part IV

Part 4 has come! Sorry about that. I just wanted to say something stupid. Anyways, part four is up. A little earlier than I expected. I thought it , along with the other remaining parts, would be ready tomorrow. But now it's here.

* * *

Despite his worries about the bargain with the old witch, Phineas was now much more confident. He faced the Black Knight across the pond:

"Sir Black Knight! I have the answer to your question. What all women desire is to have things their own way."

When the Black Knight heard this he roared furiously:

"Damn you Phineas! Where did you learn this? You have tricked me!"

And the Black Knight turned his black horse around and rode away through the trees.

Phineas was safe, but he was miserable. How could he command one of his knights to marry that woman? When he arrived in Hyrule Castle, he told Queen Gwendolyn the story of the old witch and her bargain.

"It is a question of my honor, my love. I don't know how to save my honor."

Sir Link was in the room. He heard Phineas's words. "Sir, I plead you. Let me defend you honor!"

King Phineas looked sadly at Link, the youngest of his knights. How could he force the young man to marry such a monster? But Phineas had no choice. After he told his story to Link and the other knights, there was a terrible silence. Link's face was white with shock, but he said firmly:

"Take me to her, your Majesty. I will marry the lady tomorrow."


	5. Part V

Part five. It's wedding time!

* * *

The wedding of Sir Link and Zelda, for this was the witch's name, was a sad event. Even with all the beautiful clothes and jewels that Queen Gwendolyn gave to her, the woman was still a hideous sight. Everybody in Hyrule Castle stared at the odd couple.

There was a feast after the wedding ceremony, but nobody wanted to eat. When the dancing began, nobody moved. Finally, Link took Zelda's twisted old hands and danced with her. Phineas and Gwendolyn followed, and all the knights and ladies of King Phineas's court danced with them.

At midnight, Link and Zelda were alone in the wedding chamber. The room was full of fresh flowers and there were soft furs on the floor. But poor Link sat by the fire with his head in his hands. What could he do? Must he really spend the rest of his life married to this old woman?

Just then, he heard his wife's soft voice: "Why are you so sad, my lord?"

Link's blood froze. He turned his head, and standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long golden hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, pale skin like ivory, and her figure was like a Goddess's. She kissed Link gently on the cheek.

"Yes, I am your wife, Sir Link. I am that ugly lady. I was cursed by a witch. When you married me, you half-released me from that curse. But I am only half-released. I must take that foul shape for half of every day, if you cannot answer me one question."

"My wife", Link whispered, staring at Zelda's beautiful face, "My dear wife, what is your question?"


	6. Part VI

The final part of this story. Actually, this _could_ be the final part. I _might _write an epilogue.Probably not. I have like 8 projects going on right now. I don't have enough time to write an epilogue to this. Maybe after I have finished at least half of my projects. Sorry for this long rant. Just read the final part.

* * *

Zelda stepped back from Link. "Should I be beautiful by day, and ugly by night? Or would you prefer me to be ugly by day and beautiful by night?"

Link searched for an answer. Then, he remembered that this was their wedding night, and he said: "Come to me at night as beautiful as you are now."

Zelda looked disappointed and took another step backwards. "That is a selfish answer, Sir Link. Do you want the knights and ladies of Hyrule Castle to laugh at me, for the rest of my life? That is not what I expected from you."

"Oh, forgive me", Link pleaded, "How thoughtless of me. Be beautiful by day, my love, and take your old shape by night." He held out his hand to her.

But Zelda was still not pleased.

"I see", she said quietly, "Oh, husband, do you love your wife so little? Are you happy to sleep next to an ugly witch?"

She pushed his hand away.

Link didn't know what to say. He shook his head. No matter what choice he made-by day or by night-it was the wrong answer.

"My wife, I cannot answer you. You must choose whichever _you_ prefer."

Zelda smiled and clapped her hands happily. She threw her arms around Link's neck.

"That", she cried, "is the right answer to my question. You have given me what every woman wants-to have things her own way. And that broke the curse completely. I am now my true self-and I will be yours forever."

* * *

Who doesn't like a happy ending? Boring people, that's who! This is my second fanfic and much longer than the first one. LxZrulez, if you see this, I did what you said. I did write more, and they didn't die. Now you don't have to cry your eyes out. Well, you can, if you want to, but you don't have to.


End file.
